Jori Week 2012
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: 7 different chapters of totally different sanarios or Jori. This is for Jori Week : No Flames
1. Chapter 1

**It's Jori Week! Ahhh I'm so Happy!**

**So The Schedule is:**

**Day 1: Scissors  
Day 2: Coffee  
Day 3: Rumors  
Day 4: Inappropriate flirting  
Day 5: Upside down/Reverse  
Day 6: Music  
Day 7: Family**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Day 1: Scissors  
*************************************************************************

"Omg! Tori! It's Valentines' Day!" Cat exclaimed. That's right, Its Valentines' day. The one day when couples are lovey dovey to the max.

"Yes Cat I know…" Tori sighed looking for Jade.

"what are you gonna get Jade?" Cat whispered.

"Cat! Shhh! Remember we don't talk about it at school! No one knows yet!"

"I do!"

"Yes sweetie, yes you do. Now Sh! I'm not even sure where the hell she is."

"Tori, she's just a little late. She'll be here soon." Cat said with a reassuring smile.

"Your right… But guess what I got her?" Tori whispered.

"What?" Cat asked excitedly. Tori reached into her new purse and pulled out a black box. "Wait, You got her black box..I guess that's okay…But I expected more from you Tori…It has been 5 months." Cat babbled. Tori face palmed herself and rolled her eyes.

"Cat, There's something IN the box.." Tori explained slowly.

"OH well OPEN IT!" Cat screamed. Tori opened the little black box to revel a ruby red heart with silver scissors with little gems in it.

"Do you think she'll like it? We're going on a date tonight, and I wanted to give it to her." Tori said.

"TORI! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Cat screamed before having a hand pushed on her mouth.

"Shhh Cat…Shhh…"

"She'll love it!" Cat exclaimed.

"I hope so, It's our 1st valentine's day. I want it to be perfect…" Tori explained.

"You want what to be perfect?" Jade whispered in her ear sneaking up on her.

"Dinner." Tori said giving her quick peak on the cheek while no one was looking.

"Oh…So Cat, What are you doing for Valentines' day?" Jade asked.

"Oh, Robbie said he had something planned…But after that I'm going to Jayden's for a sleepover." Cat giggled.

"Have fun!" Tori exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Tori! Remember I'll pick you up at- I hate you" Jade started than her voice turned cold. Tori was really confused, almost started crying until she realized Beck and Andre were near. She snapped out of it and gave Jade a knowing smile.

"You're still picking on her? Damn, I thought you two we're friends now." Beck joked.

"And I thought I gave a fuck about your opinion for a minute! But Nope" Jade smirked and walked away to her locker.

"Damn, that girl is still as cold as Ice in our last year in school." Andre shook her head.

"Maybe if you guys didn't express your opinion when you know she doesn't care what so ever, She wouldn't yell and get mad." Tori smiled closing her locker and walking to Sickowize class with Cat following Tori.

"What the hell?" Andre and Beck said in illusion.

**-Sickowize Class-**

"Hello. Hello! So my little love birds, what are all of you doing for Valentines' Day?" Sickowize asked. The class looked at him in silence.

"Okay, we're going to do that. I'll call of your asses then! Tori! What are you doing?"

"I'm going out to a romantic dinner." Tori blushed.

"Really now! With whom?" He asked getting the class intrigued.

"A person that makes me happier than anyone else ever could." Tori smiled. The class 'Awed' at that.

"How sweet! Little Tori is in love! Now…let's see…Robbie!" Sickowize screamed making Robbie jump.

"Uhmm, Me and Cat are going out, It's a surprise." Robbie said.

"Ha! A surprise! I love it! BECK!"

"Going to the movies with my new girlfriend." Beck answered.

"Interesting…Now...Jade?"

"What?" Jade snapped.

"What are you doing today? Or are you cutting children?"

"For your information, As soon as I get out of this place, I'm spending the rest of my day with the g- person who means more to me than cutting children or scissors! Thank you very much." Jade smirked rolling her eyes. The class looked at her in amazement.

"Oh! Who's the new love?" Sickowize asked winking like he knew something.

"Nun Ya." Jade said coldly.

"What is up with you and Tori and secrets?" Sickowize said sitting on his stool. They shared a glance and shrugged at their teacher.

The day went by slowly, maybe because they had plans after or maybe the questioning from everyone from the school, but most of all lying about whom you like, sometimes to people closest to you. But the day did end, and their night had begun.

Tori texted Trina and had told her to go home without her and she was going to Jade's for the night. No matter how much Jade or Tori would hate to admit it, Trina was a big help with their relationship. Trina simply replied with a 'K ;)' and left it at that. She waited by the janitors closet as planned till everyone left waiting for Jade to honk from outside.

As the last few people walked out of the school building, Tori heard that honk, picked up her bag and walked out into the car.

"Hey baby" Jade said kissing her on the lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that today."

"Awh Jade!" Tori blushed kissing her back till her elbow hit the honker and it scared them to death.

"Nice Job Vega." Jade laughed.

"Haha.." Tori rolled her eyes. Jade just winked and started her car.

"So, how was your day" Tori asked her.

"Fine, yours?'

"You were here, so it was great!" Tori smiled.

"You're such a sap!" Jade sighed.

"Someone has to be the romantic one in this relationship." Tori said.

"I can be romantic!" Jade defended herself.

"Jade…For Christmas, you ordered us Pizza and we watched ABC family all night. I loved it, but really pizza! No candles?" Tori complained. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"What about new year's! That was romantic!" Jade screamed.

"Grabbing you boob's while we're drunk as fuck is not romantic Jade." Tori glared.

"Wait! Wait! Our 5th date! November 12th! I took you to a fancy restrant and it had those fancy napkins." Jade smiled.

"Aw! Jade you remember the date! But, we didn't really finish eating remember? You got mad at the waiter for hitting on me." Tori giggled.

"But It was romantic" Jade winked stopping the car and unbuckling and climbing out of the car. Tori sat there for a minute waiting for Jade to open the door till she realized she was already fumbling around with her purse trying to find her house key. She simply sighed and get out herself.

They walked in the house and were greeted by jade's mom Cindy. She gave us a hug and had made us something to drink. Jade had Coffee and Tori got Hot chocolate, It was a routine whenever Tori was over. They headed up stairs. To Jade's room and sat down on her bed.

"So, where are we going tonight?"

"Somewhere. It's a surprise, Just dress nice." Jade said.

"Haha I brought like 4 different outfits so, shouldn't be that hard." Tori said laying back. Jade layed back on her side leaning on her fore-arm, making circles around Tori's stomach with her index finger.

She then leaned into a kiss, Tori kissed her back without a thought. Soon enough Jade hovered over Tori making out with her. Sadly Tori pulled away.

"Jade, we have to have something to do tonight. And we need to get ready." Tori said sadly not wanting to stop but they did have to get ready. Jade just sighed sitting up straddling Tori.

"Urg, Fine. Let's go shower." Jade said getting off of Tori and walking to the bath room stripping while walking. "Are you coming?"

"Be there in a sec." Tori said looking at Jade's naked body and admiring it.

"If you keep staring we might not make it on time." Jade said smirking looking over her shoulder at Tori. Tori finally got up and followed her to the bath room to take a shower. Jade turned on the bath water and waited till it got to right temptature. Once it did they climbed in and bathed or showered…Whatever you wanna call it. About 10 minutes later of wetness as their nude bodies drifted against each other they got out and dried up.

"I'm going to do my hair 1st, So you can go get dressed." Jade said to her girlfriend drying her hair.

"Ok, You want the door closed?"

"Nope." Jade answered.

"Kk" Tori said walking into Jade's room. She looked at her out fits and tried to find her 'incase Jade decides to do something fancy outfit'. It was a short red dress that went past her butt by a few inches. With some black tights and dark sliver flats.

"Wow, You look beautiful!" Jade exclaimed walking out of the bathroom.

"Thank you!" Tori smiled.

"You can use the bathroom now."

"Thanks." Tori said walking in there to fix her hair. She lightly curled at the bottom and sprayed some of her perfume on that Jade likes. She looked into Jade's room from the bathroom and examined Jade's outfit. It was a dark blue sleeve less dress with some nice shiny black heels.

"Damn Jade…You look great!" Tori said hugging Jade from behind and kissing her neck.

"Well, I try. Now let's go." Jade said walking out, down stairs trying to leave.

"Nice try Jade! I need to take a picture!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Mom…" Jade sighed.

"C'mon Jade, It will fun." Tori said grasping on to her side hugging her with a smile as her mom took the picture.

"Okay, we're leaving. Bye." Jade said walking out dragging Tori out.

"So, Are you gonna tell me where were going."

"You'll see." Jade said starting the car and driving. They pulled up in the Nozu's parking lot. Tori gave Jade a confused glare.

"Trust me" Jade said getting out of the car and opening Tori's car letting her out.

"Why Nozu's? This isn't ro-" Tori started while walking in. It was dark and had dark red lights with flower petals everywhere. "Oh My God! Jade! Did you do this?" Tori asked.

"No the fairies from never land did Tori." Jade said annoyed.

"Oh My Gosh! Jade! You're so sweet! I love it! I love you!" Tori said jumping around hugging her.

"Anything for my baby." Jade said hugging her back bringing to there seats.

"Speaking of Baby.." Tori said.

"Are you pregnant!" Jade screamed. Tori looked at her with the "what the fuck" face. "Wait, I cant get you pregnant! Are yo-" Jade started.

"Jade, I'm not pregnant. I have something for my baby." Tori said getting out a black box.

"What's that?" Jade asked.

"Your present." Tori said opening it showing a ruby red heart with silver scissors with little gems in it. Jade's eye's started watering.

"Tori, I love you. I love you more than scissors." Jade said getting up hugging her and kissing her.

"I love you too Jade." Tori said smiling.

**So that was scissors. Next is Coffee :D I know what your thinking though "Why is 2 days late?" If you must know, I've been like practically dead for the last few days. But I hope you liked it. I did. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Jori Week! Ahhh I'm so Happy!**

**So The Schedule is:**

**Day 1: Scissors****  
Day 2: Coffee  
Day 3: Rumors  
Day 4: Inappropriate flirting  
Day 5: Upside down/Reverse  
Day 6: Music  
Day 7: Family**

**Enjoy(;**

**Day 2: Coffee **

"So there's this new place called _Kaffee Frenzy._ And I kinda wanted to take Jade to it but it's on the out skirts of L.A., and I don't own a car…" Tori explained to Andre. "So, You need to borrow my car?" Andre asked. "Please?" Tori asked softly. "So, what's this for anyway? Anything important or just being spontaneous?" Andre asked his friend. "Spontaneous. Jade always has little surprises for me, I wanna do something for her." Tori said standing up from the Café table at lunch. "Understandable. We might wanna get going, Class is in 3 minutes, You need your song book today." Andre remained her. "Shit…Thanks Andre, See you there!" Tori said running to her locker getting her song book. The hallway was empty, Tori scrambled through her locker for her song book. "Looking for this?" A voice breathed into Tori's ear and arms latched around her sides "Hi Jade." Tori laughed. "Hey babe, What's up? Your gonna be late to class." Jade said. "I know, I forgot my song book. Had to go get it. While you're here, On Friday we're going somewhere." "Where?" "A place. Love you" Tori said kissing her and skipping off to class. "Yeah, Love you too." Jade said confused. She continued walking the hallways till she had Sickowize, her other classes weren't worth her time. Friday "So, your car is fully gassed up right?" Tori asked her friend getting ready to leave with Jade to _Kaffee Frenzy_ "Yes! Now go!" Andre said. "Bye Andre, I'll text you when I get there." Tori said from the car. "Okay! Have fun! No sex in the car!" Andre screamed as the car started up and started going. "So how long is this drive?" Jade asked. "I have no clue." Tori answered . "Do you know where we're going?" Jade asked again. "For the most part.." Tori admitted. "What if we get lost?" Jade questioned. "We're not lost if we don't know where we are going." Tori winked. "True…So can I know where we're supposed to end up?" "It's a new German coffee place…" Tori said "The new one _Kaffee Frenzy?_" "Yeah!" Tori said smiling. "Awhh! Tori! You didn't have to do all this for me! Plus that place is expensive!" Jade said. "You're worth it Jade. Besides you do a lot of random out of the bleu things for me!" Tori said to her. "Really?" Jade asked confused. "Yeah! Random dinner dates, breakfast when I sleepover and you wake up earlier than me. The roses being delivered as anonomayns but you sign your initials in the left corner with a heart. I haven't done anything! I'm a horrible girlfriend" Tori said hitting her head with the steering wheel making them swerve a little. "Tori, You're not a horrible girlfriend, Any girl that would go out of there way to get me fancy German coffee is a hell of a girlfriend if you ask me. "Haha I guess so." Tori said putting her right hand on the arm rest letting Jade's hand intertwined with hers. For the next hour it was nice and silent, but it was okay…because they were together. Till Jade got a call from Cat, Her ring tone went off and she shut the music off and answered the phone. 'Hey Cat.' '_Hii Jade!'_ 'What do you need?' '_I cant find willy the wallypuss.'_ 'Wallypuss?' '_A walrus and a pussy cat! But I can't find it.'_ 'okay then…did you check your bed?' '_Jade- Wait. There it is! Thanks Jade!' _ "Wallypuss?" Tori questioned when she hung up. "A Walrus and a Pussy Cat…And I have problems." "Well, Cat has the mind of a 8 year old…and you like to scare children and like scissors… There's a difference." Tori explained. "Ehh, Same difference." Jade shrugged. Her eyes lit up as she exclaimed "There it is!" Jade said pointing to a big building shaped like a large coffee cup. Tori made a sharp turn and parked in parking lot. They walked in the coffee cup hand-in-hand and ordered. Jade got a regular black coffee and Tori got a caramel frappichhino. They sat down at a two people booth and waited. "It's really nice here" Tori said. "Yeah, I wish it was closer" Jade sighed. "Your coffee Ms." The waitress said to us giving us our drinks. "Thank you" They said simutantiously. "You wanna try some of it?" Tori asked. "Sure" She said taking a drink and getting whip cream on her face. "Urg can you get me some napkins?" She asked, Tori got up and went to the other side and licked her clean. And ended it with a small kiss. "Damn…I wish I had a Coffee Romance" Their waitress said looking at them giggling. "Me too…" Her boss said. 


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Jori Week! Ahhh I'm so Happy!**

**So The Schedule is:**

**Day 1: Scissors****  
****Day 2: Coffee****  
Day 3: Rumors  
Day 4: Inappropriate flirting  
Day 5: Upside down/Reverse  
Day 6: Music  
Day 7: Family**

**Enjoy(;**

_2 days ago _

"Hey, Tori…We have a problem." Cat said looking scared.

"Why? What happened?" Tori asked.

"Someone started a rumor that you and Jade are dating…" Cat whispered.

"How did they find out!" Tori whisper screamed.

"I don't know! All I know is that Jade is pissed someone's gonna get hurt when she finds out who did it…since you two don't wanna be publicly dating…" Cat trailed off.

"True, Thanks Cat. I'm gonna go talk to Jade." Tori said walking away.

"Good luck.." Cat said

"Jade." Tori said.

"Vega." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Who started this rumor?" Tori asked obviously pissed off.

"I have no idea, but when I do I will find them, and kill them." Jade threated.

"Maybe we should talk to Lane…" Tori suggested.

"And what? Tell him "There's this rumor that's totally true we just don't wanna come out yet!" Jade said sarcastically.

"I mean it has been like 8 mouths…Maybe it is time…" Tori said.

"Time for what?" Andre said popping out of no where.

"Time to go to Sickowize class!" Tori exclaimed. They all arrived to the door and took there seats right on time.

"So, Today…We're talking about Rumors." Sickowize said as the class glares at either Tori or Jade.

"Now, Rumors can be real…or be a big fat piece of shit. And other times there is no way tell. Like Example: Robbie has swag. This is a RUMOR made by blind ugly people. Or, Cat might be pregnant. That is a rumor… Right" Cat shook her head yes. "and another quite popular one in Holly Wood arts. Beck and Jade we're caught kissing at a party last Friday night. Or-" Sickowize started but got intruded.

"Really Jade. Really! Your ex! I would rather you cheat on me with fucking Cat then an Ex! What kind of girlfriend are you! My sister was right, your just in this to play me! And too all you looking at me like I'm mental. I _**WAS**_ dating Jade West but we're trough!" Tori said stomping out of the class room.

She thought for a minute…It's only a rumor…It could have not happened…maybe she over reacted, Trina is her sister…you never know. She went to the black box theater and layed across the chairs. The rumors could be a lie, or they could be true…She wants to just believe there not but…There's always that little bit of doubt. But she just couldn't understand, why she would do this. She gave her everything…She loved her more than her own Father loved her.

_Present time._

Its been 2 days. The school days have been awkward, classes were cold and silent. In till out of no where…

*BEEP*

The intercom had went off

'Hello Bitches and Assholes of Holly Wood Arts. It is Jade West. I would just like to publicly announce that Tori, I'm sorry. I would never cheat on you! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me since I held my 1st pair of scissors. So Yes me and Tori Vega we're dating. But you know what…I lost her from a damn rumor that one of you lame ass's came up with. Im Jade west. And I hate all of you.'

Tori eyes started watering as she heard that message over the intercom.

"Tori, Go to her!" Mrs. Brooke yelled, Tori nodded and ran out side the door only to bump into Jade.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for ever doubting you! It will never happen again. I promise" Tori exclaimed.

"So, are we back together?"

"Forever and Always" Tori said kissing her as the classes crowed them.

"YES FINALLYY LESBIAN ACTION!" Rex exclaimed

"REX!" They all yelled.

**There we are. Short and sweet. Pretty good for a person at like 4:00 am and no sleep if you ask me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Jori Week! Ahhh I'm so Happy!**

**So The Schedule is:**

**Day 1: Scissors**

**Day 2: Coffee**

**Day 3: Rumors**

**Day 4: Inappropriate flirting**

**Day 5: Upside down/Reverse**

**Day 6: Music**

**Day 7: Family**

**Enjoy(;**

**Day 4: Inappropriate flirting**

Tori always complains about Jade not showing affection for her in public places. I mean Jade didn't because she was a private person with true affection. Yeah, she would kiss her at school maybe a hug but when their alone, She liked cuddling, random kisses, hugs from behind, all that romantic junk that Tori just loved. But Today would be different. She's going to show Tori…

"Hey." Jade said to Tori leaning on the lockers.

"Hey Jade." Tori sighed closing her locker.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"Tired…That's all." Tori yawned dropping her stuff. She groaned as she went down to get it.

"I got it." Jade said leaning over. Tori's eyes opened wide as she realized what Jade was wearing, mostly her skirt, shorter than usual she could see her black lacy underwear.

"Uhmm Jade.." Tori stuttered. Jade lifted up and handed her the books.

"Yeah?" Jade said like she had no idea what she was doing.

"Nice skirt." Tori complimented.

"I know, But thanks." Jade said taking off her jacket showing her low cut tee. "Geezz it's so hot!" Tori just blinked trying not to stair directly at her breast.

"Hey Vega, take a picture it will last longer." Jade snapped. She was laughing inside. It was working!

"Already got one, remember-" Tori started.

"Yeah, I remember. You know Tori you look really pretty today." Jade smiled.

"Thanks Jade. You don't look half bad yourself." Tori blushed.

"Shouldn't we head to class?" Jade asked grabbing Tori's hand and kissing her cheek.

"Uh yeah…" Tori stuttered.

"C'mon then." Jade said dragging her to Sickowize class.

"Good Morning Jade! Good Morning Tori! How's my favorite couple?" Sickowize asked.

Tori looked at Jade as jade started talking. "We're doing great! I just love her to death!" Jade said hugging her. Sickowize looked pretty disturbed but shook it off.

"Well, that's fantastic." He said. "Go take your seats"

Tori was lead to the back where Jade usually sits instead of her front seat.

"Wanna have some fun?" Jade whispered to Tori.

"What? No! We're in Class Jade! Not your room!" Tori whispered back.

"Fine." Jade rolled her eyes. A few minutes later Tori had found Jade's hand rubbing her leg. She looked over at her. Her eyes were on the board but she gave Tori a quick wink. Tori just looked away and tried to pay attention.

"Jade stop it.." She whispered.

"Stop what?" Jade smirked. Tori just gave her a glare. Jade's hand has gotten closer to Tori's 'special' place which gave Tori shivers up her spine.

"Jade…"Tori almost moaned.

"Yes.." Jade smirked.

"please…stop.." Tori begged.

"fine" Jade rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. Jade than sent her a text message.

**Jade: You know I love the feeling of your tan skin rubbing on my naked body.**

Tori got out her phone and looked at the message. Her eyes got wide ask she read it, She simply put it back on her lap.

**Jade: Now, Tori…You wouldn't want your phone to vibrate on your pussy would you?" **

As her phone went off again she looked at it and put it in her front pocket giving Jade a mean look.

"Now Tori! What's that face about?" Jade asked sarcastically. Tori just scuffed and waited for the bell to ring.

And that it did, about 15-20 minutes later. Everyone walked out of class and Sickowize climbed out his window.

"Jade! What in the living fuck was that?" Tori screamed as the last kid walked out and shut the door.

"You said you wanted me to show affection in public didn't you? There it is!" Jade rolled her eyes.

"I meant like little kisses and all that romantic junk you do when it's just us. Not sexually frustrating me while I'm in class!" Tori complained.

"Vega, I know. I was just having some fun with some innapprriote flirting" Jade winked and walked out of the class room.

**-_- That was the most stupidest, most horrible thing I've written** **but considering Its just short…I guess its alright… **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Jori Week! Ahhh I'm so Happy!**

**So The Schedule is:**

**Day 1: Scissors**

**Day 2: Coffee**

**Day 3: Rumors**

**Day 4: Inappropriate flirting**

**Day 5: Upside down/Reverse**

**Day 6: Music**

**Day 7: Family**

**Enjoy(;**

**Day 5: Upside down/Reverse**

Apparently today is opposite-day according to Holly Wood Arts. Which means everyone is just not the same today…

"Hey West." Tori smirked. Tori liked being Jade, it gave her a reason to be mean.

"Hey V-Tori" Jade corrected herself. It sucked being so…nice.

"Wanna skip class and head to my place?" Tori asked her leaning on the locker.

Jade just laughed at the thought of Tori being mean and a rebel. "Umm, Sure." Jade agreed. She hated being so nice but she wanted to see what Tori has got.

"Great, Come on" Tori said grabbing her hand and walking out of the building. Tori climbed in her new car which she got for her senior year and started it.

"I still think your car would look better red than purple.." Jade admitted.

"Eh, It's me. Lets just go to my place." Tori said turning the radio on and starting to drive off.

"So, Tori…What are we gonna be doing at your house?" Jade asked her.

"I gonna be doing you." Tori winked at her and resumed her sight on the road. Jade looked at her surprised, that was what she had said to Tori on their 6th date.

Soon enough they were in her driveway. Tori got out and opened Jade's door and lead her inside, and up to her room till she locked the door and pushed Jade down on the bed and mounting over her and giving her a kiss. She slid her lips down to her neck giving her a hickey. She lowered her hand to pull Jades shirt off of her, later followed by her bra. She lowered her face to her pale perky breast with light pink nipples. She sucked on one and massaged the other and traded off sometimes. Jade's light moans just made her want to do more to her. Tori placed light kisses down her toned stomach till she got to the him of her jeans. She looked up at her for permission getting a yes nod. Tori un-did her jeans and took them off. She removed Jade's lacey black underwear with her teeth before spreading Jade's legs and gently gliding across her sex.

Jade moaned at the touch of her tan fingers touching her wet pussy. "Fuck…" Jade moaned lightly. Tori blew on her clit before inserting her index finger inside her. Jade grabbed on to Tori's other hand and squeezed as Tori's speed increased. She felt her add her middle finger when she threw her head back groaning loudly. Tori then went in for 3 fingers, Jade's back arched up as she screamed Tori's name.

"Tori! I migh-"Jade screamed getting shushed.

"Not yet West, I'm not done" Tori winked removing her fingers and licking them, She lowered her head and stuck her tongue in her wet pussy, tongue fucking her till she felt a warm substance across her taste buds as she swallowed her. She went back up and gave Jade a kiss.

"It's nice hearing you scream my name for once." Tori smiled


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Jori Week! Ahhh I'm so Happy!**

**So The Schedule is:**

**Day 1: Scissors**

**Day 2: Coffee**

**Day 3: Rumors**

**Day 4: Inappropriate flirting**

**Day 5: Upside down/Reverse**

**Day 6: Music**

**Day 7: Family**

**Enjoy(;**

**Day 6: Music**

"Jade don't you think we should have a song?" Tori asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah...i guess." Jade shrugged. "Just not some stupid Taylor Swift shit."

"Okay" Tori sighs. "What was our 1st song?"

"Parachute By Ingrid Michelson In September 12th." Jade replied instantly.

"Wow...i didn't expect you to remember" Tori laughed. Jade just rolled her eyes and smiled as she started the song on her PearPoad4gZ

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_  
_ I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned_  
_ I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody_  
_ They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down_

_ I won't tell anybody that you turn the world around_  
_ I won't tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound_  
_ I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody_  
_ They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down_

_ I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_  
_ Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_  
_ You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)_

_ Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night_  
_ And, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight_  
_ Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you_  
_ It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me_

_ I don't believe anything, don't trust anyone but me_  
_ But I believe you when you say were never gonna fall_  
_ Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist_  
_ Never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash_

_ I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_  
_ Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_  
_ You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)_

_ I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_  
_ Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_  
_ You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)_

_ I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_  
_ I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_  
_ I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_  
_ I won't fall out of love, I fall into you_

_ I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_  
_ I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_  
_ I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_  
_ I won't fall out of love, I fall into you_

_ I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_  
_ Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_  
_ You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)_

_ I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_  
_ Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_  
_ You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)_

_ I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_  
_ Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_  
_ You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)_

"Hey Jade?" Tori asked looking up at her girlfriend._  
_

"Yeah babe?" Jade asked running her fingers through her brown locks of hair.

"Would i need a parachute?" Tori asked her.

"Baby, You've got me." Jade smirked.

"i love you." Tori whispered.

"i love you too Tori. You know were graduating soon." Jade said half smiling.

"I know! I cant believe we're going to be going to collage now!" Tori exclaimed.

"I need to ask you something Tori."

"Yes?" Tori answered.

Jade got off of her bed and went over to her dresser and grabbed a little dark purple box and went back over to Tori and got down on one knee. "Victoria Vega i love you more than anyone could ever imagine...I couldn't live without you Tori. Would marry me?" Jade asked her looking in to her cocoa brown eyes opening her box showing a silver ring with her

Tears build up in Tori's eyes as she jumps for joy. "oh my gosh! Jade...yes! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Tori screamed throwing herself at her girlfriend smothering her in kisses.

**soooo...yupp**


End file.
